1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to micropositioning devices. More particularly, it relates to a micropositioning device that maintains the tip of a probe in juxtaposition with a workpiece over an infinite number of positions of the probe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Micropositioning devices have many applications. They are typically used when a job is too precise or too repetitive for human hands to perform.
In biology and physiology research, for example, the traditional method of positioning devices such as microsensors or microinjection probes relies upon commercially available XYZ micropositioners, also known as micromanipulators. However, the angle of approach of the probe of such instruments is typically pre-set and cannot readily be changed. The angle of approach of a probe, in other words, is usually coincident with one of the three orthogonally-disposed-apart axes.
Simple rotational devices such as a simple ball and socket type of adapter may be secured to the known XYZ micromanipulators. Such a device is usually secured to a single axis (typically the x-axis controlling the linear approach to the specimen). The position of such devices is pre-set by hand.
In the field of semiconductors, during reworking and prototyping of microchips it is necessary to approach areas of the chip using miniature test-tools. It is difficult to correct the angle of approach after the target site has been designated.
In the field of fiber optics it is often necessary to align the respective longitudinal axes of two optical fibers with one another to enable efficient transfer of light. Commercially available prior art devices enable XYZ positioning of fibers but do not enable angular alignment.
An XYZ positioning device is a typical micropositioning device. As its name implies, it can move a probe along an X-axis, a Y-axis, and a Z-axis so that the tip of the probe can be brought into juxtaposition with a location where a job is to be performed. However, whenever the probe's angle of approach is changed, manual repositioning of the tip of the probe is required.
It would be advantageous if a micropositioning device could position a tip of a probe at the location where work is to be performed for any angle of approach of the probe. Productivity would be substantially improved if a probe could approach a preselected location from an infinite number of angles of approach in the absence of manual repositioning.
However, in view of the prior art taken as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill how the identified needs could be fulfilled.